fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemonade Mouth - Maximum Ride Version Part 2
PERFORMING ARTS CENTER - AFTER SONG "Are you kidding me?" Max screamed at her. "Rising Star . . . even if we were a band, we wouldn't be experienced enough!" "What's Rising Star?" Fang asked. "I just moved here, so -" But Nudge cut him off. "Rising Star is a talent competition. Winner gets a record deal. But we can't even play good enough to beat Mudslide Crush!" "She's right," Ella said. "They're amazing." Emphasizing amazing to the crush she had on Mudslide Crush's guitar player, Dylan. Angel shrugged. "I'm fine with it, if you guys are." "If we can't even stand a chance against these 'Mudslide' guys," Gazzy said. "Why bother, right?" "Because you said it yourselves," Mrs. Morrison told them. "You deserve to be heard. Remember the Assembly?" Oh, right. Iggy here. I forgot to tell you that. Anyway, Mrs. Morrison is talking about the Assembly few minutes after Fang arrived. All seven of us, COINCIDENTALLY, tried to rebel against the school. What? We aren't some goody-two-shoes you might expect. "I'll think about this . . . I'm with Angel, i'm good if you are." "This is perfect!" Mrs. Morrison yelled enthusiastically. WEST KEY HIGH SCHOOL - THE NEXT DAY Nudge here. I'm really beat about this band thing. Iggy and Angel are too. If I could just get Gazzy, Ella, Max, and Fang to join me. They all have phones, right? Well, anyway, we got our numbers from each other in case the band thing worked out, so I texted all of them: FLUKE OR DESTINY WE NEED TO TALK 4:00 P.M., TODAY DANTE'S PIZZA I just hope they get the message instead of just ignoring it. DANTE'S PIZZA - 4:00 P.M. "Nudge, we already talked about this." Ella said. "Goofing around at the Performing Arts Center does not make us a band." "So we'll practice." Nudge told her. She turned to Iggy. "You have real drums, right?" Iggy seemed taken aback by the question, but then answered, "Yeah." "See?" Nudge gestured towards Iggy. "I didn't even know that." "Okay, so what are we going to play?" Max asked. Her little bit 'Turn Up the Music', that was the first of many songs, but they were for fun. She had no idea what an actual crowd would think of that 'actual song'. Fang grinned at her. "You could write our songs for us. That one the other day was pretty amazing." "Yeah, what about your other songs we wrote?" Iggy asked her. Max blushed at those sudden compliments. "Those were nothing." "Okay, so, all in favor of joining into a band, raise your hands." Gazzy said for the first time. Angel, Iggy, and Nudge raised their hands. Angel looked at the other four. "Come on! This is a chance of a lifetime. Mrs. Morrison said it herself! You don't find a treasure like that and just leave it!" Ella rolled her eyes. "I'll give it a shot." All stares turned to her. She wasn't exactly on board with competiting against her crush. "What? My Dad wants me to do something productive. Maybe this counts." "Okay, then, I'm in, too." Max said. Fang shrugged. "I'm with you guys, then." All eyes turned to Iggy. He took out a coin from his pocket. "Okay, here's the deal. Heads we do it. Tails we don't." Everyone else agreed as Iggy flipped the coin. Luckily, it didn't land in any of their drinks. It landed in the middle of the table: HEADS! "Okay, then, we're in a band." Nudge said happily. "I knew this would turn out great. That's exactly why I signed us up for Rising Star and the Halloween Bash!" The others, who were drinking, spit back the soda into their cups. "WHAT?" "Mudslide Crush are entering the Halloween Bash," Iggy told her. "And we are openng for them." WEST KEY HIGH SCHOOL - MUSIC ROOM - THE NEXT DAY "Come on, Iggy, it's a simple four-four beat. It's F, A, B, and then a B flat." Nudge said to him. They started playing again, but it didn't blend as much. "Stop, stop!" Ella yelled. "This isn't working." "Maybe we need to do more hardcore," Nudge suggested. Ella glared at her. "That's it, I'm leaving." "I am too," Iggy said, following her out. "What? You guys are just quitting away?" Nudge asked them. Gazzy shook his head. "They're quitters!" "Shut up, Gazzy." Iggy growled at him. Max sighed. "Come on, Ells, don't leave." Fang started playing a tune on his guitar: 'Somebody'. It was made by Max and Iggy. Max turned to him, and he grinned at her. "Well, princess, sing." Max nodded, and started the lyrics: "Can you see me? 'Cause I'm right here Can you listen? 'Cause I've been trying to make you notice What do you mean to me To feel like somebody We've been on our way to nowhere, trying so hard to get there And I say, oh! We're gonna let it show We're gonna just let go of everything Holding back our dreams And try to make it come alive We're gonna let it shine so they can see We were meant to be Somebody, somebody, yeah Somehow, someday, someway Somebody I'm so tired, of being invisible But I feel it (yeah), like a fire below the surface Trying to set me free But inside of me Cuz' we're standing on the edge now It's a long way down but i say We're gonna let it show We're gonna just let go of everything Holding back our dreams And try to make it come alive Come on let it shine so they can see We were ment to be Somebody Somebody yeah Somehow Someday Someway Somebody When you walk out of this darkness Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun Whoaaaa And then were far We fought together Til' we get back up And we will rise as one Oh! We're gonna let it show We're gonna just let go of everything Holding back our dreams And try to make it come alive Come on let it shine so they can see We were meant to be Somebody Somebody yeah Somehow Someday Someway Somebody Somebody "You guys!" Nudge cried. "We are SO winning a record deal!"